


Dinner With Tom Hiddleston

by HobNobsandTea, TheBlackadder (mercilessraven)



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fangirl fantasy come true, Fangirls, Hotel Sex, One Night Stands, Oral Sex, Romance, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-03-19 07:22:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3601278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HobNobsandTea/pseuds/HobNobsandTea, https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercilessraven/pseuds/TheBlackadder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a completed Round Robin story written by five members of a Hiddleston fanfiction facebook group. It's been edited together into one story, and we are happy to share it with you!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dinner With Tom Hiddleston

Written By: Jade Hagedorn, Kimberly McDaniel, Megan O (TwistedTransistor), Sandi DeBold, Marian K. Welty (TheBlackadder)

 

Dinner with Tom Hiddleston

You are in a long line of fans queuing up to meet Tom Hiddleston. When you come to the front of the line anxious and eager to meet him, he pauses a moment as if completely caught off guard, there's something about you that interests him greatly. You have your chat, he signs your book/picture/arm whatever. Then you give him a hug, and get a picture with him. Walking on air that you've finally got to meet him and he is every bit as charming, sweet smelling, kind man that we've all heard about.

You and your friends start heading out to the parking lot. You realize you dropped your keys somewhere when you were waiting in line. You bid your friends to go on ahead and rush back to where the line long had been but had now dispersed. You go down the line, looking about becoming increasingly more panicky not knowing how you were going to get home without them.

"Are you looking for these?" You look up to see Tom Hiddleston holding your keys not certain how he knew they were yours.

"Umm. Yeah. Thanks." You take them from him and smile. "Seems like my lucky day, getting to meet you twice."

"I was hoping I would find you again before you left, I was wondering if you would like to come have dinner with me in my room back in my hotel."

"To your hotel room? To eat?"

"I'm sorry, if it's too bold a request, I apologize unreservedly."

"Oh no . . . No. I would love to. It's just um." You hesitate a moment, "Is there any way it could be a complete secret? That no one would ever know about it? Ever?"

"Of course my dear. It's why we should dine together in my room. There is excellent room service and we could have complete privacy. And no, if it's what you truly wish, no one will ever know. Will you come?"

“I’m here with my friends.” He looks at you with that sweet smile of his. You couldn’t possibly turn down a chance like this with friends or not.

“Well. You could phone them, tell them that you cannot find your keys and that they should take a cab back.” He suggests.

“I don’t have that kind of money though. To get them a cab. We used most of it to rent the car.”

“That’s alright, I’ll pay for it.” He says with a smile.

“Umm, I don’t know. This isn’t our country and separating is . . . . . I should go talk to them so they don’t worry.” Tom looks at you a little suspiciously before he smiles and gives a nod in agreement. You smile and turn to go and tell your friends, but he catches your wrist and pulls you back. He places two things in your hand. A few twenties for a cab for your friends, and slips the card key to his room in your palm. He closes your fingers around it and leans down kissing your cheek.

“Hurry along now. I’ll be waiting for you my dear.”

Intoxicated by his manner and charm you give a nod and turn running back to your car. You tell them that it’s getting late but the security is sweeping the grounds for them. You say not to worry, you have your cell phone and you’ll get back as soon as your keys appear. You give them the money and help hail down a cab sending them back to their hotel. You reassure them that everything’s fine and joke that you need a chain for your keys.

You wave them off with a smile then turn your attention back to the key card he handed to you. The name of his hotel, his room number, and he placed it in your hand and asked you to use it. Despite all the hesitation and apprehensions you have, how could you possibility turn back now? You hurry back to your car and get inside to head to Tom’s hotel, wondering if you should take some time to change or simply go as you are. There was no time for that, he might change his mind. You arrive at his hotel and you park next to it. As you get out of the car you can feel a sense of nervousness, but you’ve come this far, you can’t stop now. Taking a deep breath, you stand up straight and head inside.

You stand at the door of his room for several moments starring at it before you finally slip the key into the slot and open the door going in. Taking a few steps inside you jump hearing the door click shut behind you, and you look apprehensively around the large suite. The table is set with beautiful China and crystal wine glasses. But where is Tom? He appears from the bathroom, wet with a towel wrapped around his waist. “Hello, darling.” He says. “You got here a little quicker then I would have expected.” He smiles and you blush furiously, knowing that under that towel, he is gloriously naked.

“Well, I can leave and come back in 15 minutes, if you’d like.” You say.

“Now, why would I want you to leave?” Tom asks the grin on his lips full of mischief. What have you gotten yourself into you wonder . . .

“Not at all darling, I’ll just need a moment. Please, make yourself comfortable. Room service should arrive at any moment.” With that he turned and retreated into his room to get dressed. Slowly you walk about the rather spectacular suite. Wow, whatever production company he was working with was certainly treating him like royalty. There were candles lit in every direction, and rose petals scattered about the room to complement them. This was certainly looking incredibly romantic for a simple dinner for two.

You’re startled by a knock on the door. You pause and look in the direction of Tom’s door to see if he’ll come out, but it appears he didn’t hasn’t noticed. Not wanting to disturb him while he’s changing you go and answer the door yourself. It’s the concierge arriving with Tom’s room service order.

“Good evening, Mr. Hiddleston, I . . . oh, you’re certainly not Mr. Hiddleston, are you?”

You laugh politely. “No, I’m just a . . . guest of his.” You reply.

“Ah, splendid. I have Mr. Hiddleston’s order. May I bring it in?” He asks.

“Of course, please come in.” You answer and hold the door open for him. He wheels in a cart with several covered trays of food, as well as a bottle of champagne in ice.

“This is a beautiful set up.” You tell the concierge, motioning to the beautifully decorated table, “In fact, the whole room is lovely.”

“Mr. Hiddleston is a patron of the highest honors. Anything he wishes, we see to it that he gets it, and promptly.” Then he lowers his voice and continues. “And here in this establishment, Mr. Hiddleston . . . ALWAYS . . . gets what he wants. You’d do well to remember that.”

You find that an interesting comment that sort of sticks with you. You watch as he finishes setting up and then starts to leave without asking for a tip. You follow him to the door but stop him before he leaves. “Um . . . I know it’s a bit weird to ask and everything, but I was wondering. Does Mr. Hiddleston entertain a lot of . . . guests this way?” The concierge just smiles before leaving you standing at the door of the room. “Thanks so much for the info.” You grumble under your breath closing the door and flipping the latch over the lock.

“Oh good, food’s arrived. I’m famished!” You turn to see Tom come in, a pair of new tight fitting jet black jeans and a white button up that he was rolling the sleeves up to his elbows on either side. A little overwhelmed at the situation you seem to have found yourself in, you put the breaks on the whole matter, “Okay. Not that I’m complaining. Because I figured my day was complete when I got to meet you and you signed stuff and we took a picture together." You pause, “But did I have a stroke? Am I lying in a hospital bed somewhere with an annoyingly loud beeping machine by my head?”

Tom laughs as he walks over to you taking your hand, “Not at all, darling.” He leans down and kisses your knuckles, “I saw you earlier today and wanted to see you again. In private where we could talk and not be disturbed. Or, as you seem to fear most, rumors would start. I couldn’t take you out for a nice meal because we’d both be features on the daily mail, twitter, facebook and tumblr before the appetizer came. So, it seemed that the best option was to bring you here.” Walking over he pulled the covers off several on trays. “And despite some of the room service disasters I’ve had to endure in my time traveling around the world for acting gigs, I have to say that the food here is beyond exceptional.”

Tom glances over at you pulling out a chair. “Please, sit.” He says, “Do try that chicken, it’s amazing!” You sit down and Tom helps you adjust your chair before he sits across the table. Still feeling like it’s all a bit surreal, you tentatively put some chicken, potatoes, salad and a roll on the plate in front of you.

“Oh my God!” You exclaim as the chicken melts in your mouth.

“I’m rarely wrong, love.” Tom chuckles. “You’ll learn that about me. So, tell me about yourself . . . what do you enjoy? Dancing? Theater?”

“Both.” You answer.

“Really? Fabulous.” he says. “Are you sure you’re alright? You’re not very talkative.”

“Just trying very hard to acclimate myself to the situation, Tom.” You say. “If you only knew how often I’ve daydreamed about this . . . or something rather like it.”

Tom grins, “Something rather like it? Whatever do you mean by that, I wonder?”

You laugh trying not to choke on your bite of food and reach over picking up a glass of water taking a small drink before looking at him. “There is no way on this earth you couldn’t know about the daydreams and fantasies your fan girls, your entire army, has of you. And I mean of you as you not the characters you play.”

“Oh of course. Luke keeps me updated on my fandom frequently. I know some naughty things and a bit of filth tends to flow through it on occasion.” He says taking a drink from his own glass.

You study him a moment. “Nope, you definitely have no clue.”

“Alright then. Shock me.” He says with an amused smile. “Cannot be worse than the fan art that tends to popup where Loki is concerned. I can tell you that I have seen it all.”

It seems to you as if a challenge has been issued and you can’t stop yourself from attempting to meet it. “Your penis has a pet name and its own fan following apart from yours. There are entire websites and forums dedicated to the ‘Hiddleconda’.” You say throwing the gauntlet on the floor waiting to see his reaction.

“Yes. Well,” He clears his throat, “I believe I had heard something about that.” He says slightly embarrassed. Instantly you feel bad embarrassing him that way.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to . . . I’m sorry.” You apologize quickly wondering if your dinner invitation was about to be revoked for letting your competitive nature take a hold of your senses.

“No, not at all.” Tom smiles charmingly, “I asked after all, didn’t I?” He admits.

“Does it bother you?” You ask softly feeling very foolish as he takes another bite of food.

He smiles seeing you’ve embarrassed yourself and tries to lighten the mood, “What healthy man wouldn’t relish the thought of his anatomy being worshiped as a God in its own right. Hmm? Most men would be delighted at the thought I would think.”

“But how do you feel about it?” You ask him.

“Well it is an honor to have such a large following of women who love me and the characters I play and my body parts.” He answers. There is a long pause before Tom suggests, “Let’s go and sit over on the sofa.” He stood from the table and moves to you pulling your chair out and helping you up. You walk over to the sofa with him as he puts his hand on the small of your back and sit down.

Tom sits very close to you, knees touching. “So, Mr. Hiddleston,” you begin. “What do you do with yourself when you’re not asking strange girls to your hotel room?”

“Ah, ehehehe, well, I read, watch the telly . . .” He laughed. “Sometimes I listen to my Ipod. What do YOU do when you’re not accepting invitations from strange men?”

“Pretty much the same things,” You smile. “Tom, in all seriousness, why did you ask me here? I mean, why me? There were tons of prettier girls there today. And I know you meet girls all the time everywhere you go. So?”

“Prettier girls? Really?” Tom asks, eyebrows raised. “I know what I like when I see it, and I wanted to have a conversation that would remain private. The second I’m photographed with any female, the bloody press has me ready to walk down the aisle. You really do need to work on your self-esteem a bit, my dear. You are quite lovely.” Your face registers your shock and skepticism.

“Thank you, but I’m not seeing whatever you see,” You tell him. You shake your head and mutter, “Now I KNOW I’m dreaming . . .”

“Well, if it’s a dream, then I can do this,” Tom whispers as he presses his lips to yours so softly that it feels like a feather. Your eyes remain closed, your brain processing everything and you say, “Well, it feels pretty real. Maybe you should do it again so I can be sure.”

Tom chuckles, “As you wish.” Reaching up he cups your face with his hands and kisses you with a little more passion for a little longer then the first one. Just to let you know that you were not dreaming. Tom smiles, “Was that better?”

“Oh yes.” You breathe a little out of breath.

“It isn’t a dream.” He whispers.

“No, I guess it isn’t,” You murmur. You touch his hand, marveling at how long his fingers are.

“I have large hands,” he says almost apologetically.

“They are beautiful. “ You look up from his hands to his eyes. “I haven’t exactly seen a part of you that isn’t, if I’m being honest. Does that embarrass you?”

“No.” he says. “I’m flattered of course. Please don’t put me too high on a pedestal, love. I’m not perfect, and I want you to see me for who I am outside of all this nonsense. I’m only just a man.”

“I know that, Tom.” You reply, “I love Loki and all, but I know you are not him. You are very sweet, perhaps one of the last true gentlemen. You know?”

Tom smiles and remarks, “That is a lovely thing for you to say, but there are other gentlemen. I’m sure of it.” You rush forward and kiss him, savoring the taste of his lips, his tongue. “Not that I’m complaining, but what was that about?” Tom asks when you pull away from him.

“I love that you don’t seem to understand just how amazing you are.” You say smiling at him. He blushes and you trace his lips with a finger noticing how soft they really are.

“Thank you darling. “ Tom says before biting down on your finger gently. “Care to kiss me again? God, I love kissing, don’t you?” You smile, nod and move back in closer to him, your hand moving into his auburn curls. You lick his lips carefully before touching his lips with yours yet again. As you pull away, you suck his bottom lip smiling at his surprised face.

“Does that answer your question?” You ask.

“Oh, that’s just not fair!” He whispers. “You’ve got a touch of naughty in you, don’t you? What on earth can I do with that, I wonder?”

He leans in and starts kissing you as you can feel your body slowly moving back on the sofa. You’re almost laying down completely to where Tom is laying over you. Then you feel his hand caress your left breast. Your eyes open and then close just going with it. Your body starts to relax and then you feel Tom’s hand moving up under your shirt. Your mind is telling you to stop him and let him know that you aren’t that kind of girl. However your hormones were saying yes you are and go for it.

You put your reservations aside. Sure, normally, you aren’t the type to do such things so quickly, but when would you get the chance to do this with Tom again? Probably never.

You tug your top off revealing your sexy bra that you’re so glad you chose to wear. Tom swallows audibly at the sight.

“Lovely.” Tom tells you. “Dear god, so lovely.”

He leans down to kiss you again, but you only allow him short, soft pecks, pulling away teasingly when he tries for deeper kisses.

“You like to tease, don’t you? I knew you had a naughty side.” Tom says with a wink. “Come, show me what else you’ve got.” He challenges.

Feeling empowered, you push Tom back up so he’s sitting again. You then hoist yourself up and straddle his lap. Tom’s face is above the swell of your breasts and he’s clearly having a hard time meeting your eyes. The position you two were now in reminded you of the kiss scene in Coriolanus and you remembered seeing a Tumblr post about just how much he liked that scene. Copying what Virgilla does to Caius in the play, you drop your head to the right side of his and begin kissing along his neck. You hear Tom’s breathing escalate and feel him beginning to writhe slightly beneath you.

“You want me to unhook that or would you prefer to do the honors?” You ask him.

“Am I that transparent?” Tom laughs. He reaches around behind you and fumbles slightly with the clasp, but manages to get it undone. “May I?” He asks. You nod and he gently moves the straps down while you move your arms from around his neck to let it drop. He gingerly tosses it to the floor. He looks into your eyes as his mouth slowly lowers to plant soft kisses on your breasts. Those long fingers you’d been admiring only moments ago are now caressing you softly. He runs his tongue over nipples that are now standing at attention for him and your head goes back, your back arches and a soft sigh escapes your lips.

“Mmm, you are good with your tongue,” You breathe in his ear.

“My darling, you have no idea . . .” He says smiling wickedly.

“So is it true?” You whisper into his ear as you move your hips sliding back and forth on what can only be his already firm member through his black jeans.

“What’s that?” He breathes his large strong hands sliding down your waist to your hips moving you a bit harder against him as you hear a soft moan escape his lips in anticipation.

“Tom in the streets, but Loki in the sheets?” You say with a grin leaning down and pressing your teeth lightly to his neck. His hands clamp down tighter as you feel him shudder slightly. His long slender fingers move down over your buttocks squeezing slightly as you rub harder against him. His eyes close as he leans his head back against the couch almost as if trying to calm his eagerness. You raise your head looking down at his beautiful face, never having dreamed in a million years you would actually be here, straddling Tom Hiddleston’s lap.

Your fingers move to his shirt undoing the buttons and baring his chest. Leaning down you nibble his neck once more before you run your tongue over his shoulder, pressing your teeth to his skin. “Have you been watching Only Lovers Left Alive, love?” He says with a grin.

“Not lately.” You say with a giggle raising your head looking down at his face. “I wore my copy out. I have the blu-ray on order though.” Oh dear God, are you actually straddling Adam? Head back, shirt open, chest bare . . . this is the only time in your life you would agree to having something like this videoed.

He pulls you up closer to him, you feel him starting to stand up so you wrap your arms around him. He holds onto your backside and carries you into the bedroom. You are thinking ‘oh my God, I don’t believe this is happening . . .’ then Tom lays you on the bed and his lovely fingers start to unbutton and unzip your pants. Tom slides your pants off and tosses them on the floor. He looks down at your panties and he says, “Nice. Matching.” With that Loki smile. Your body just quivers all over.

He must have had plans to bring you into the bedroom as there are several scented candles lit around the room that cast a soft glow, making his beautiful eyes glisten as he looks at your body. You reach up resting your hands on his chest a moment feeling him breathe beneath your touch. His body is so strong and firm, you can’t help but want your hands to explore every inch of his handsome form. He smiles seeing the way your eyes sparkle as they look him over in aroused awe and excitement. He cups your face in his hands and leans down kissing you deeply making you feel lightheaded, like you’re floating. You return his kiss with anxious enthusiasm, as your hands draw down over his muscled abdomen before your fingers quickly unfasten his trousers pushing both them and his boxers down over his hips to the floor. Stepping out of them, he lays you back on the bed crawling over you, his gaze locked with yours before tasting your lips once more.

You are thinking, ‘oh my God, I can’t believe I’m going to have sex with Tom Hiddleston, the best one night stand ever.’ You feel Tom’s hands on your panties, and within a heartbeat they were off and tossed onto the floor. Your body stars quivering all over from his touch on your thigh. You hear him whisper so softly, “Oh darling.”

You can hardly breathe as his hand slides up your thigh, just as he touches your sensitive womanhood, your eyes open and your hand snaps up catching his wrist starring up at him wide eyed.

“What’s wrong?” He asks you concerned.

You wince and close your eyes a moment, “I’m sorry to ask, really . . . but . . . uh.” You open one eye and look at him embarrassed, “Condoms?”

He smiles, “Of course. Don’t worry, we’ll get there.” He grins and rests his hand on your abdomen, “It’s alright darling, just breathe.” He says feeling how tense you are leaning down and kissing you gently once and then again as his large strong hand moves down your side to your hip, then back up cupping your breast in his hand and his kisses become a little deeper, his tongue touches your lips gently requesting access. Slowly you open your mouth as your tongues meet and taste each other as a moan slips from deep inside you.

“I will be the first man to kiss you, to bed you, weather you come willingly or not. You will be mine and mine alone, do you understand?” He says quoting what was reported as his fan girls favorite line from the audio book ‘The Red Necklace”.

“Umm. Yes.” You say in a soft voice. You giggle looking into his eyes, “Could you do that . . . growly thing with your voice again?”

He grins and leans down close to your ear. “Mmmm, I think I can do that for you.” A shiver goes down your body before you reach up sliding your hand through his soft locks and devour his lips unable to stop yourself. It aroused you in the theater to hear him when he did the low growl when he turned Thor into Sif in The Dark World. Now here you are, and that growl is for you.

“Oh yes. That’s it.” And now it is yours to remember for the rest of your life.

You start feeling yourself becoming wet. You feel him slide two fingers inside you and you gasp in pleasure. You want him to stop, but at the same time you don’t because it feels oh so good. Suddenly you can hear your phone going off. Tom looks at you, and you smile and blush. “Nice ringtone. Loki?”

“Thank you” The phone continues to ring loudly from your purse ‘Say my name! LOKI!’

“Do you want to answer it?” He offers.

“God no!” You exclaim. He grins and starts to kiss you again but you stop, “But I’ll bet it’s my friends back at the hotel wondering if I’m still waiting for security to find my car keys.” You say with a frustrated sigh. “If I don’t answer it, my face is going to be on the side of a milk carton by morning.”

“We definitely don’t want that.” He rolls to the side of you and lets you get up to go get it. You shake your head running back in the other room digging out your phone from your bag.

“Someone better be dying.” You say looking around still not believing this was happening. “No, I’m fine. Yeah . . . well . . . I’m fine . . . right . . . . I’m a big girl I’m not going to . . . yeah I know . . .” After a few minutes Tom comes to find you. He watches you for a moment before he smiles and walks behind you wrapping his arms around your waist pulling you back against him kissing your neck. “Uh, . . . . you know what? I’m not going to lie to you. I met a really . . . nice and handsome guy and we went back to his hotel room . . . yeah, great. So now you know I’m not going to be back to the hotel tonight, and . . . . I’m not . . . dead.” You close your eyes feeling him kiss across the back of your neck around to your other shoulder. “Yeah, details later. Don’t call again. If you do, I’m telling your mom about the two frat guys you took back to your house after we crashed a college party.” You hang up the phone and toss it back in your bag before turning around in his arms looking up at him, “Sorry. I’m really sorry.”

“Darling, no need to be sorry. I know how it is. I do have two sisters.” He leans down and cups your face to kiss you deeply as your tongues twist together. His hands slowly move down your neck, your hands on his chest feeling his heart beating fast.

Then his hands move down to your breasts and he cups them before leaning down even more and kissing them ever so gently, feeling the touch of his tongue against your soft skin. Soft moans escape from deep within you. After a few moments, Tom sweeps you up in his arms. You nuzzle his neck and kiss it all over. He takes you back into the bedroom and lays you back on the bed before crawling up beside you. Looking into your eyes a moment, he finds your lips and kisses you passionately.

“No more interruptions?” He whispers with a smile.

“I can live with that.” You answer softly.

With a grin he begins to kiss you again passionately savoring your taste before he begins to trail kisses down your neck, to your chest. He pauses massaging one breast while tasting and suckling the other. After a few moments he switches breasts and you feel his body rubbing against yours. You slide your fingers through his hair closing your eyes as he continues his trail of kisses down between your breasts, to your stomach, wrapping his hands around your waist he pushes down further on the bed, trailing kisses down your abdomen.

He pauses and kisses your belly button as he slides his hands between your thighs. You gasp as he slowly slides his fingers inside you while kissing your belly. It feels so wonderful and you can’t wait to feel him inside of you. His trail of kisses continues to your hips. They tickle causing you to squirm slightly. He moves to your thighs kissing them all over. Slowly, he moves your legs apart and starts to kiss your inner thighs.

You open your eyes, and suddenly your starring down at the top of Tom Hiddleston’s head BETWEEN YOUR THIGHS! Holy shit. Oh God, is this really happening? You’re not just fantasizing about it anymore? Your nerves suddenly clamp down. “Uh, Tom?” You squeak. His soft lips are kissing up the bend of your thigh and dear God it is distracting and absolutely delicious. “Tom?” You say in a stronger voice this time. He’s apparently lost in the taste of your flesh failing to hear you. You reach down and grab a hold of his hair and tug him to the side. “Tom.” His jaw is set, mouth partially open. Well, that wasn’t the desired effect and damnit his face is making you forget your nerves. “I know we said no interruptions but I uh, . . . bathroom?” You let go of his hair.

He chuckles, “Of course, darling.” He leans to the side to let you up and you dart off the bed and out of the room. The door shuts harder then you intended it too. You drop the lid of the toilet and sit. The porcelain feels like freezing ice on your heated flesh. “Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.” You whisper.

“Oh God.” You cover your face with your hands taking a breath. Okay, it’s awesome. Sex with Tom Hiddleston, phenomenal. Drawbacks: all he has to do is wink at you and your down on the floor half conscious, but what about him? What if you don’t satisfy and please HIM. Then for the rest of eternity you’re gonna be that one night stand that sticks out in his mind as the worst night ever. “Oh fuck.” You say again leaning down over your lap resting your head on your knees. “What was I thinking?”

You raise your head trying to step back a little bit, “How did we go from dinner, great chicken, your penis has a fandom, couch, naked, bed. How the hell did that happen?" Were you wishing so hard, all those fantasies and fan fictions since the day you found out he existed, that you somehow actually made it happen and come true? Reality sucks. Like the ALS ice bucket challenge on your insides. Your eyes go wide thinking of something else. You raise your arm and smell your armpits wondering if your deodorant is holding out. You were standing in line in the sun all day waiting to meet him. Really didn’t occur to you, not seriously anyway, you were going to end up in his hotel room, in HIS BED.

So now you’re faced with a dilemma. Either go back out there, keep going, possibly really fuck up somehow so he not only remembers you, he remembers you with an eye roll and a shudder. Or, fake a heart attack and have an ambulance in a strange place come rescue you. You can’t do that either, because if you think this whole thing ‘might’ someday end up on the internet, being taken from Tom Hiddleston’s hotel room, naked and half in a coma would probably make the morning news.

You stand up and go to the sink. Turning on the cold water, you let it run over your wrists then splash your face. You look in the mirror and fix your hair. Even though you know that if things continue on this path, you’ll have the ‘I’ve just been fucked’ look. You pat dry your face after a second splash then turn the water off. You open the door slightly. Dashing out to your bag, you spray a couple hits of body spray. “Everything alright, love?” He calls. “Uh, fine!” You bend to put the spray back in your bag. When you stand up, he’s right behind you. You cry out, startled.

“Uh, I’m okay.” You said nervously.

“Are you sure? You seem a bit flustered.” He runs the back of his hand along the side of your face as you close your eyes and take a deep breath and let it out. He cups your face and starts kissing you again. Now you’re thinking he really wants to spend the night with you, no matter what it takes. Tom takes your hand and leads you back into the bedroom, “Now, lets try this again with no more interruptions.” He repeats from before. You nod your head and sit back on the bed, “Just lay back and close your eyes.” Timidly you do as he instructs you.

All you can feel is his hands caressing your body and then he begins kissing you all over. He works his way back down to your legs and parts them, starting to kiss your inner thighs once more. It’s not long before you feel his tongue on your right thigh moving upward. You knew what was going to happen next, you lick your lips and then you feel his soft wet lips on yours and his tongue moving around. You begin to moan ever so softly and now you're starting to get a bit louder. Your breathing is getting stronger and heavier. Not realizing it, you place your legs over his shoulders and run your fingers through his hair.

You breathe deeply, feeling his tongue sliding against your soft pink flesh. God it felt so good, having him tasting you like you were the most delicious thing ever, even more then puddings. Your eyes open starring up at the ceiling, feeling the way your body was responding to him. But those same doubts and worries that you had run into the bathroom with just a few minutes ago start to creep in again. Oh God, he’s the best actor on the face of the planet. He makes Shakespeare sound good to people who don’t even understand it. If they did they wouldn’t go around calling themselves ‘mewling quim’ all the time and would know it meant ‘whining cunt’.

What if he’s just faking your tasting good? What if he’s just thinking that he’s got to give you yours so he can get his? Your eyes close as your body shivers, but in a decidedly less aroused way and in more of a terror filled, ‘what have I gotten myself into’ way. You reach up covering your eyes with your hand feeling tears start to escape and you quickly wipe them away. Well now you’re just being a wuss. Maybe ‘whining cunt’ isn’t that far off. You take a breath clinching your jaw wiping your eyes again as you stare up at the ceiling. Maybe he won’t notice? Maybe this is your chance to be a great actress too. You wipe your eyes again and breathe under your breath, ‘stop it’ you tell yourself unable to stop the tears that keep escaping your eyes.

You throw your arm over your face, he feels you tense and shudder. He assumes your about to cum so he rolls his eyes up to see your pleasure, but he can’t . . . “Darling?” You don’t answer not able to trust your voice.

Slowly he moves up to your face, and gently lifts your arm out of the way. His brow furrows, not sure how you went from a fantastic dinner together to naked tears. “Hush, darling.” He pulls you into his arms smoothing your hair back over your ear and shushing your soft sobs.

“Are you alright?” He asks concerned reaching up and gently wiping your tears away.

“Yes . . . and no.” You admit softly turning your eyes down not able to meet his gaze.

“What’s wrong?” He says pausing his explorations.

You close your eyes a moment and take a breath before looking up at him, “You’re Tom Hiddleston.” You confess.

“Last time I checked, yes.” He agrees waiting to hear further explanation.

“You may not think you’re a God but I do. The majority of your fan base does.” The tears start to well in your eyes again, “And if I fuck this up? It’s going to stick with me. If I fuck it up bad enough, it’s going to stick with you too.” Your voice breaks as the tears escape and slide down your cheeks. “I think I’d rather just be a face in the crowd then have to carry that with me for the rest of my life.”

“Do you want me to stop” He questions becoming decidedly more concerned, “We don’t have to continue if you don’t wish it.” He says wiping your tears away again as he slides his hand into your hair cradling your head as he looks into your eyes.

“No . . . yes!! God.” Reaching up you cover your eyes with your hand, “I don’t know!”

He looks at you sympathetically before he sits up and pulls you into his arms. “Shhh, It’s alright. Don’t upset yourself so.” He says stroking your hair.

You bite your lip then look up at him. “You won’t be terribly disappointed? I’m sorry. I want you. I do. Please don’t get that wrong but I’m kind of freaking out. Things just moved so fast and we clicked so well.” You bury your face in his neck. This would be so much better if they were clothed. You felt so vulnerable and he looked so amazing. And it just made all your insecurities feel that much sharper. “I don’t know what’s wrong with me!” You whine. “I want this. I’ve always wanted this! Fuck!” You sniffle and the flow of tears comes to an end.

“Let me ask you this . . . if you just get dressed and walk out of here, will you regret it?” Tom asks. “Am I not pleasuring you? Is there something you would like from me that you are not receiving? Please tell me.” You glance at his concerned face and feel yourself melting.

“Oh, Tom, of course I would regret it! It’s not a question of whether you are pleasuring me! What about YOU?” You say.

“Why would you ever assume that I’m not enjoying myself?” He asks with that soft smile of his. “Let me tell you, if I didn’t want to do it, I wouldn’t. I keep thinking you are close, but seem to be talking yourself out of being pleasured. Why is that?” You look down not able to give him an answer. “What can I do?” He says gently resting his hand on your knee. “What can I do to make this better for you?”

You take a breath to calm yourself down and think a moment. Then an idea pops into your head and you look up at him, “Blindfold.” You say quickly.

He raises his brows, “Blindfold?” He repeats rather surprised not having expected that. “For what?”

“For you.” You say seriously. “I love your eyes, they’re so beautiful.” You say reaching up touching his cheek with your fingertips, “But they are freaking me out.”

Tom smiles a little bit understanding that you’re very nervous. Despite the fact he has repeated many times to many people that he isn’t a God but just a man, he realized that being with him might have been a little intimidating. “Darling, whatever you would like to try would be fine with me.” He says kissing your cheek. You pause a moment still completely rattled looking down, “Could we just lie and spoon for a little while?” You ask.

“Of course.” He says taking your hand and kissing your knuckles before releasing you. Getting up from the bed you put on your panties and he picks up his shirt and pants putting them back on as well wanting to make you feel less vulnerable and more comfortable. Then he lies on the bed and pulls you down to lay with him. You snuggle into the cave of his body as he drapes his arm around your waist, his fingertips caressing you in circles on your thigh. His face nuzzles your hair. “You smell like strawberries and some sort of flower.” You close your eyes a moment still feeling silly, “Since you can’t see my face, do you still want me to wear the blindfold?”

“Tom.” You begin in a soft whisper.

“Yes darling?” He whispers back.

“I would really like it if . . . . well, I mean if you still want to . . . . in a little while . . . would you make love to me?” You say softly.

Tom smiles and kisses your cheek before reaching up and stroking your hair, “Absolutely.”

Another long moment passes before you answer his question from before, “You don’t need the blindfold, I guess. . . unless you want to wear it?” You say, “And the flower you smell is Jasmine.”

He smiles, “Well, my dear, it is intoxicating! Night Jasmine is beautiful. It suits you.” He pauses and adds, “If I wear the blindfold, just what would you have in mind?”

You smile a little bit and reach over and picking up his tie from the bedside table. He sits up watching you curiously as you turn back to him and carefully tie the cloth around his head, covering those beautiful yet intimidating eyes. “Well, I thought maybe we’d start . . . here?” You whisper as you lightly kiss his lips. “Then, maybe . . . here too?” You kiss his nose before moving to lick his chin.

“Hmmm, and where else did you have in mind?” Tom asks breathlessly. You giggle and kiss his earlobes, then lick his neck. Your hands roam freely across his naked chest and you feel him squirm just a bit.

“You’re hands aren’t tied you know.” You tell him. Once the words leave your mouth, you feel those warm large hands plunge into your hair. You know he wants you to continue downward even if he is too much of a gentleman to ever say so. He feels your warm breath across his stomach and you hear a low groan escape his lips.

You unbutton his jeans and slowly slide the zipper down, savoring the sound. You tug his pants down just enough to expose the rest of his lilac furrow. You’ve been aching to set your lips and tongue into that dip. You kiss and lick every inch of exposed skin. Using your teeth to slightly scrape his skin, he rewards you with a jerk of his hips. His fingers flex in your hair.

Tom grins finding that boldness return that you had left back in the living room finding some security again. “Hmm.” You hear him growl in a low tone, “Maybe we should have started with the blindfold.” He says with a shudder. You grin reaching up placing your hand on his chest gently pushing him to lie back down on the bed. Oh yes, this was much better. This was more like the fan fictions you’d written about, you had control of the situation and he was bending to your will.

Sliding your hands down his chest and over his abdomen you take a hold of his jeans and slowly pull them down his thighs and legs slipping them off and tossing them to the floor. You move back up sitting beside him, resting your hand on his knee before drawing it slowly back up his inner thigh, your nails pressing to his skin but not scratching him. He gasps slightly, rather enjoying the sensations. Leaning down you taste his lips, as he reaches up and cups your face in his hands to hold you in place while he devours your kiss anxiously.

“Oh . . . my!” You gasp.

“What? What’s the matter?” He asks raising his head from the pillow and looking concerned.

“Nothings the matter, Tom.” You reassure him. “It’s just .. . . well, the rumors about you are true, aren’t they.”

“And which rumor would you be referring to?” He laughs.

“Ha. I wonder.” You say slyly.

“Is it a problem?” He asks.

“Um, hell no!” You say laughing as well. “How would that be a problem?”

“You’d be surprised.” He answers.

You tentatively run your fingers lightly around it and smile when Tom drops his head back to the pillow sighing. You kiss his hip bones, your hair brushing against his legs. He seems very tense, waiting to see where you will move your mouth next. You run your tongue from his navel down, seeing him twitch as you get closer. “You tease!” He says. “You do know that turnabout is fair play don’t you?” You decide to give him what he wants. Your tongue reaches out, just licking the tip. As his erect member jumps at your touch, you plunge your mouth down as far as it can go. You hear a sharp intake of breath and a moan, “My God! That feels . . . . amazing.” Tom moans.

Reaching over he finds your shoulders and moves you up on top of him, straddling his abdomen as you lay over him. Your lips meet as you begin to kiss feverishly. You reassure yourself that nothing is going to stop your being together this time. After a few moments of intense kisses, you sit up and look down at him, “You asked if I was a virgin . . . would it have mattered if I was?” He shakes his head slightly.

“No. Not at all.” He breathes. You smile and return to kissing his soft lips.

Tom rests his hands on your hips eager to see where this was going to go next. “But I’m not overly experienced either. If I do something wrong, please tell me.” You say as your hands rest on his chest moving over his strong firm breast.

“Ehehehe. Oh darling. You worry too much, and sell yourself far to short.” His hands move around your back before moving down your hips and then forward again his fingertips moving down your thighs. This blindfold and not being able to see you was making this such a sensual experienced. It was lovely, and his member was hard as stone quivering in anticipation.

With a grin you lean down and kiss him deeply, your hands resting on his shoulders still straddling his abdomen. “You’re so handsome Tom. So wonderful.” You whisper in awe of him. You kiss him once, and then again. His hands move from your hips and then up to your back pulling you tighter against him wanting to feel the warmth of your soft body on his.

He holds you close before whispering into your ear, “Let make make love to you, such a wondrous beauty, I need to have you.” He raises his head to kiss your neck. “Let me take you.” He says again kissing your lips again.

You sigh and lean your head to the side. The blindfold helps you to be more bold. You wiggle your hips back and forth across his rock hard throbbing member. “Are you sure? I feel selfish since you pleasured me with your mouth.” Your tongue traces a line along his lips to emphasize the word ‘mouth’, his lips part in invitation as his brow furrows. He clearly enjoyed the short instance your mouth was on him but he wanted . . . no, he ached to bury himself inside you.

“Would it be alright to take this thing off now?” He asks. “I admit, it’s great fun. But if I’m going to make love to you, I have to see your face . . . look into your eyes. I have to see the pleasure you are feeling. You swallow the lump in your throat, but you reach around and untie the blindfold. He throws the tie on the floor. “Ever so much better, darling.” He coos. “Now, where were we? Oh, yes . . .” He slides his fingers into your hair pulling you into a passionate kiss. These kisses were not the soft, romantic kisses of earlier but a fierce, almost animalistic devouring of each other. His hands roam your body causing you to respond. your heart starts to pound, your skin feels to tight, and your arms wrap around his neck, pulling him closer to you. “Oh, my god, Tom. . . .” You breathe heavily when he removes his lips from yours.

“Do you want me?” He asks.

“Yes, god, yes!” You moan.

He smiles and moves between your legs, which have fallen open to accommodate him. “If it hurts a bit, say so.” He whispers. “But I promise to be gentle, as gentle as you like my dear.”

He wraps his arms around your shoulders from under your arms and flips you onto your back beneath him. You cry out startled and then laugh. He smiles, “It’s easier to control from up here. I don’t want to hurt you.” You nod. He reaches between you, pressing his thumb to your clit. You gasp and your hips jerk. He smiles even more, his fingertips teasing your opening.

Your back arches up into him, you eyes flutter shut as you experience the sensation. His fingers, still wet from your juices, trail lazily back to your breasts. You feel him between your legs, and even though you don’t mean to you tense a bit in anticipation. “Don’t tense, darling.” Tom whispers. “That will make this more difficult than it has to be. Relax, I won’t hurt you, I promise.” He kisses your lips gently again. You feel yourself giving in to what he wants. You feel him, right there, at your entrance and you rise up to meet him. “Oh, my dear . . . so wet.” He murmurs. He moves slowly pushing inside and filling you up. Once he is fully sheathed in your warmth, he asks, “Are you okay? Do you need a minute?”

“Just kiss me . . .” You say and you feeling him dip his head to kiss your neck. He begins to move at a maddeningly slow pace, but that’s good . . . for now.

This was heavenly, he was much larger then was even speculated by his fan base. Seeing the outline of his trousers was a bit less impressive then his being fully aroused. You open your legs further to give him more access to your tight body.

“Oh my darling, you feel so wonderful.” He breathes his eyes closed as you feel his body shudder against yours. “So very tight.” His hips thrust a bit deeper into your depths causing you to gasp and cry out slightly. He raises his head looking down into your eyes, seeing that the cries weren’t cries of distress, but cries of overwhelming pleasure, almost too intense to endure.

Your hands wrap around his shoulders before sliding then down over his firm back feeling the way his back arched and bowed as he moves within you. You can hardly breathe caught somewhere between pleasure and pain.

You close your eyes as they flutter back. “Oh my lord.”

“Yes my love.” Tom whispers as he slowly begins to speed up his movements as your body accommodates him, the sensation zinging through you. Your nails draw up his back. Marking him like you’ve been dying to do since seeing Adam’s glorious back in OLLA. He hissed but didn’t stop, his jaw set with and effort to keep control.

Your movements continue in time with his body as you can feel his long hard member fill you completely, the tip of his member tapping right up against the entrance of your womb. It makes it both painful and pure bliss.

Knowing how much you adore the sound of his voice he begins to whisper into your ear as he continues to vigorously take you with almost reckless abandon, “When I saw you today, I thought I was looking at an angel. I knew I had to have you, I wanted you desperately, I needed you in my arms.” He says in a low almost growling voice as he breathes into your ear. He pauses a moment closing his eyes repositioning himself clinching his jaw, thrusting into your quivering body a bit deeper and a bit harder than before.

“Oh God, Tom.” You breathe hardly able to form words. He catches your wrists and presses them down into the mattress on either side of your head, holding them for a bit more leverage, and to keep you helpless beneath him.

“I need to slow down, or this will be over before I’m ready for it to be over.” He says quickly. “I am in no way done with you dalring.” That famous smile of mischief appears again on his face, and this time you are intrigued by where he is going. It doesn’t even matter anymore . . . wherever he takes you, you are more then willing to follow. He holds your arms still, but his hips roll and then return to a slower pace. You can feel every inch of him, and it is making you crazy for him. He surprises you by pulling almost completely out of your body, then thrusts heavily back in.

“Oh God, if you keep that up I can’t promise I can hold back.” You whisper.

“And the downside of that would be . . .” Tom says arching an eyebrow at you.

“Fuck, none that I can think of at this moment.” You breathe.

“Good answer.” He replies with a smile.

You look into his beautiful striking eyes, so bright and colorful as they look down at you. “I don’t think I can wait.” You breathe reaching up cupping his face pulling him into another ferocious kiss, devouring and savoring his taste. Pleasantly surprised and just as eager, he returns your kiss. He moans into your mouth as your hips move thrusting yourself onto his member. After a moment Tom begins his movements again to match yours which were becoming more desperate.

“I can’t hold back darling.” He warns resting his cheek to yours.

“Then don’t.” You say quickly. Having been given permission his hips buck and jump hard against your thighs with each thrust, a few more deep thrusts causes you to cry out in agony and ecstasy at the same time, as he immediately followed suit and burst deep within your quivering womanhood filling your womb with his seed. You can hardly breathe, all you can do is cling to each other, holding on tight for dear life.

You lay there, holding each other, wrapping your legs around his waist pulling him tighter against your body as you close your eyes and rest your head to his shoulder. It was the most exhilarating, wonderful feeling in the world, nothing could ever compare to . . . suddenly your eyes open wide. Oh christ. You release his body starring up at him wide eyed.

“What is it darling? What’s wrong?” He asks still out of breath.

Your eyes as wide as baseballs you simply say, “Condoms.”

“Shit.” You’d both been so swept up into the moment that you’d forgotten about protection completely. He withdraws and rolls onto his back to lie beside you. “I’m so sorry.” He shakes his head continuing to repeat apologizes, “I am so sorry.”

“It just happened.” You say, “We just got really caught up in the moment. Everything will be okay.”

“But I said I had it covered and then it slipped my mind completely.” He says a bit ashamed.

You cover your face with both hands. You feel the bed move as you rub your face with a sigh. “At least I’m on the pill.” Sitting up you drop your hands into your lap. Well shit. You sigh and then look up at him where he’s moved to sit on the edge of the bed. “How about that movie and desert?”

He smiles and it completely transforms his face. He hands you his white button up then crosses the room to his suitcase, and pulls on a pair of track pants. “I’ll find it on the telly.” You pull the shirt back on over your head then on with your panties. You watch him move two smaller trays onto the coffee table then slips into the bathroom to clean up.

You go out and sit on the sofa to wait for Tom to come back out. You look around noticing there wasn’t a TV in the living room. Standing you go back into the bedroom, “Oh, duh.” You say seeing the TV in the cabinet next to the wall. Your eyes glance over the desert trays curious as to what was in them but would wait for Tom.

What a strange and bizarre day. Definitely not one to forget any time soon. Reaching over you grab the remote and lay on your stomach on the bed turning on the TV flipping the channels around. All those fears and apprehensions you were feeling before just seemed silly now. Who knew that Tom Hiddleston was a trigger for anxiety attacks? Well, actually probably everyone whose ever met him in person or seen the way girls who line up to see him cry when he blows kisses at the cameras.

You look around the room seeing the candles and rose petals smiling softly to yourself. Not only did you get to accompany Tom Hiddleston back to his room, it was probably the most romantic evening you’ll ever have. Well worth it.

A few moments later, Tom comes back out of the bathroom and smiles seeing you flipping through the channels “It’s on the paid channel.” He says walking over and sitting down next to you on the bed.

“Oh,” You hand him the remote, “You’re gonna have to do it then, because I don’t travel a lot. Hotel rooms are kind of a mystery to me. I know how to use the bed and shower but that’s pretty much it.” You admit with a shrug.

“ehehehehe” He laughed apparently taking a double meaning to your comment. You blush a little turning your eyes away as he expertly changes the channel and punches in the movie. “This one?” He asks.

A smile sweeps your face. “Definitely.” He smiles as well and orders ‘Goonies’.

“It’ll just take a moment to get started.” Getting up he walks over pushing the table closer to the foot of the bed before sitting down with you again.

“So what have we got?” You say scooting a bit closer. He uncovers the trays to show you.

“Chocolate covered strawberries.” He says before opening the other tray, “And New York Cheesecake.” You laugh a little bit remembering in one of his interviews his saying that New York Cheesecake was one of his favorite ‘puddings’.

He picks up a strawberry and says, “Open wide.” You open your mouth and he feeds you the strawberry. You bite down on it and it’s very juicy as some of the juice runs down your chin. You were about to wipe it off and Tom says, “let me.” He leans over and kisses it away.

“My turn.” You sit up, pulling your legs up underneath you. Delicate fingers pluck a strawberry from the dish. You bring it to his lips, tracing a chocolate line. His tongue darts out to savor the milk chocolate. You hold the luscious berry just out of his reach. He opens his mouth and leans forward. Teasing the berry closer, you come almost to his mouth before taking a bite yourself.

“Now that’s not fair.” He pouts.

You finish your bite, “Would you like the rest?”

“Yes.”

One more time you trace the berry on his lips. The sweet juice mixing with the chocolate. His lips capture the berry, biting it at the tasteless stem. You carelessly toss it back onto the tray. Your eyes haven’t left his lips. The tip of his tongue teases you as it cleans up. “Let me help you. “ You lean in close, a breath away. The tip of your tongue following the trail of his. He sighs, placing his hand on your thigh.

You grab a fork, and feed Tom a bite of cheesecake. “Oh, good lord, that’s good!” He groans. “I can’t eat as much of it as I would like. I’ve got to stay skinny for Hank.” He winks at you.

“I’m very excited to see that by the way.” You reply. “I love Hank Williams. He’s one of my all-time favorite country singers.”

“You listen to country music?” He asks a bit surprised. “Here I had you pegged as more of an alternative-rock girl.” He grins.

“Well, I listen to pretty much everything, actually. You are doing your own singing and guitar playing, I heard?”

“Yes. I’m very excited about it,” He says, “A huge responsibility to do this, so I know I must do it right.”

“You will, I have absolute faith in you.” You assure him.

“That’s so lovely for you to say.” He says blushing a bit. “I can’t eat any more of that, so please come up here and lie with me. The movie is starting and I’m in a bit of a cuddling mood. Mind blowing sex does that to me I’m afraid.” You laugh and scoot up on the bed to lie in his arms, your head on his shoulder.

“If I asked you to do the truffle shuffle, would you?” You tease him.

“For you? Of course.” He says before popping out of bed to show you. You put your hand to your mouth and laugh. As soon as he’s done a chorus of his, “ehehehehehe’s’ join your laugher. “Alright, I’ve done mine,” He says, “Your turn!”

You lay curled up with him on the bed watching the silliest 80’s movie you can think of, but it was still a favorite of everyone whose seen it. You finish desert and can feel Tom’s eyes fluttering into sleep. He had a full day of shooting, met his fans, and then brought you back to his hotel room. He must have been exhausted. You take the remote and turn off the TV, before putting the plates aside off the bed. You just look at him resting a moment with a soft smile on your lips, gently reaching up and running your fingers through his beautiful hair.

Leaning down you place a gentle kiss on his cheek before quickly and quietly slipping from the bed gathering your things before going into the bathroom as you comb out your hair, wash your face, and get dressed. Taking out your cell phone you find several text messages waiting for you, “Just so you know, those two frat boys that went back with me after that party, where moving some furniture for me.” You grin evilly before texting back, “Yeah, I’m sure they helped you move the couch and the bed all over the place.” You check the time and find it’s nearly 4am. You flip to the picture that you got to take with Tom when you met him earlier today and can’t help the bright smile that crosses your face. He’s so amazing, so wonderful, and a real person. A really nice person. It would be nice if all guys were like him.

You come out of the bathroom and walk into the bedroom as quietly as you can just wanting to see him one more time. He slept like an absolute angel. Putting your bag down, you pull a sheet up over him to keep him warm, before leaning down close to him once more, “I had fun.” You breathe not wanting to wake him, “Thank you.” You place a tender kiss on his lips every so lightly before you step back and quickly make your way out of the suite heading down to the garage to get into your car. You didn’t leave him your contact details, and to be honest you never really told him your whole name. Just when you introduced yourself at the front of the line for autographs. It’s okay, one night was enough. How many of his fans would never even get to meet him much less spend a magical night with him? This was your secret, your treasure that you got to keep with you forever. You smile feeling like you’re walking on cloud nine as you drive from the hotel parking lot. You look back towards the hotel one more time as a bright smile sweeps your face. You drive your car away, positively glowing.

 

~The End~


End file.
